


Wedding Drunk

by Private95



Series: Carmilla Random AUs [1]
Category: Carmilla (Web Series)
Genre: AU, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 21:04:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4580052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Private95/pseuds/Private95
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is my lame cousin’s wedding and I’m the last unmarried one and you’re bar-tending so just keep the drinks coming while I tell you about my failed love life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wedding Drunk

“So, you see the problem here?” Carmilla slurred, leaning on the bar, closer to the bartender — Laura — who was kind enough to listen to her and get her drink after drink without any sight of judgment on her face. “They are just… you know? _Too_ clingy for my liking. I think it’s a curse!” Carmilla started to gesticulate with her arms. “Or maybe I’m just too picky. And if that’s the case then look where it gets me!” She looks around. “I’m _twenty six_ , at my _twenty-four-year-old_ cousin’s _wedding_ and I’m _the last_ person in this fucking family without any personal and sexual life whatsoever!”

“I think you’re overreacting.” Laura smiled, refilling her glass with some more whiskey. Carmilla grabbed her around the wrist, looking her in the eyes.

“Maybe it’s something about my face?”

Laura’s eyes trace every line and curve of Carmilla’s face. She couldn’t help biting her lip, tracing her eyes over Carmilla’s jawline, ‘cause, _damn._

“No. It’s definitely not that.”

“Then _what?_ I just… I just don’t get it.” Carmilla looked really sad at that moment, looking down at her glass.

That was always the problem. Well, her family was very supportive; her parents kept telling her that the time wasn’t right and all that shit. But when you’re the last person in your family in the appropriate age for marriage and you still didn’t even had a girlfriend (in Carmilla’s case, that is), it was actually really sad.

“I just want a girlfriend who wouldn’t be talking about some stupid shit and be there _every_ fucking minute, you know? I just… I want a girl who will cuddle me on my couch while I’m reading, just be there. I want a girl who will talk about something interesting… Something I have no fucking clue about, but because of the way she talks about it I would want to know more.” Laura smiled, silently sliding the glass from Carmilla.

“Someone who I would be longing for if she or me has a long day at work or has to go to another city or country because of the work or family. Someone who I’ll want to watch Twilight only to make fun of that atrocious thing they call a novel. Someone who'll give me space when I need it. Someone... Someone who'll talk to me when I need it.” Laura put a bottle of water on the bar. “Is it too much to ask?” Carmilla finally looks up at Laura again, sad and with the feeling she was about to cry.

Probably because of the whiskey. Whiskey always made her way too sensitive and emotional.

“No. It’s not.” She whipped the bar. “That’s the kind of girlfriend you want. And what about a wife?”

“The same. All the same. Because I think that the marriage just shows how strong the love between the two is. I don’t think that after it the relationship must change. It’s irrelevant, in my opinion. Marriage should bond two people and not change their attitude towards each other.”

“Yeah, whiskey apparently turns you into a philosopher.” Laura smiled, arranging some glasses.

“No. Whiskey turns me into an overemotional sobbing mess. What about all this philosophical talk… I just have a PhD in Philosophy.”

“Wow. Now that’s cool.”

“Here you’re, kiddo.” A tall, stout man walked over to the bar. Laura took only one look to see that the man was Carmilla’s father.

“Leave me alone dad. I’m broody.” She sniffed, looking somewhere to the side.

“You’re broody ninety nine percent of the time, kiddo.” He chuckled, ruffling her hair. Carmilla mumbled something, swatting his hand away. “Sorry if she caused you trouble.”

“Oh, don’t worry.” Laura smiled her big bright smile. “Not the first time I’m bartending and she,” she pointed at Carmilla, “is the best customer I’ve ever had.”

“Good. Thanks for keeping her company. C’mon, kiddo, I’ll give you a ride to your place.”

“Thanks, dad.” He helped her up.

“Here.” Laura passed Carmilla the water bottle.

“Thanks. And sorry. About everything.”

“Don’t worry. Drive safe.”

Lying down at the back sit of her parents’ car, Carmilla couldn’t help but smile wide, looking at the plastic bottle of water with a sharpie-written message on it.

_Let’s cuddle on your couch and read together._

_— Laura_


End file.
